


Three's a Crowd

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dixoncest, Double Penetration, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: Merle is jealous of Daryl's relationship with that damned cop. Rick doesn't like the affect Merle has on his second in command. Daryl is unable to decide between them. </p><p>So they make a bet. Whoever's name Daryl calls out when coming gets to keep him for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

Merle has always hated prison. It was shit before the world went and got fucked up and it’s still shit now. Honestly Daryl was lucky he liked him so much otherwise he’d have left all these fuckers to rot long ago. It’s only because of his baby brother that he puts up with all this shit, he only deals with all the glares and whispered hatred because Daryl wants them to be here and damn he had a soft spot for his baby brother.

Daryl shifts against him, half awake and nuzzling closer into his chest. “Hey there sleepyhead.” He murmurs, running his fingers through Daryl’s hair and watching as his brother blinks up at him with a tired groan. Moments like this he lets himself be gentle with his brother, pressing kisses to his forehead and finger combing his hair out of his eyes. “Ready to take on the day?”

Instead of answering Daryl presses himself closer, burying his face in Merle’s chest with a yawn and arching against him in a light stretch. Merle runs his hands down Daryl’s sides, scratching over his soft skin and letting his fingers catch on a few scars. His brother huffs a little, rubbing at his eyes and peeking up at him through the hair that slipped back into place when he let go. “No.” Daryl finally admits with a mumble.

“Tough shit.” Merle smirks, pressing a rough kiss to Daryl’s cheek before sitting up, letting his brother slip from his chest to the thin mattress and climbing over him to get out of their bunk. “Rise and shine, need to get shit sorted today baby brother.” Tugging on his shirt he uses the little water they have to splash on his face, trying to get himself feeling some semblance of normal as he watches Daryl hide beneath their blanket. “Now don’t be like that little Darylina.” He chuckles, Daryl had always been a pain to get out of bed when he didn’t want to.

His brother’s arm protrudes from the blanket, giving him the finger whilst not revealing any more of his body. It’s pathetic how such small things make this place feel at home, and Daryl being a little shit was one of them, something to make it all feel more normal despite the walkers.

“Merle, Daryl.” Comes a voice from the doorway and in an instant Daryl is out from beneath the blanket and yanking on a shirt, trying to make himself look more presentable when Rick pushes their makeshift blanket doorway aside to step through. Rick gives a nod of greeting before shifting his weight, running his hand over his stubbled jaw and Merle can see the man is uneasy. It makes him smirk a little, anything making Rick uncomfortable was fine by him.

“Well good morning Officer Friendly, what brings you down our way?” Merle grins, glad to act the happy camper and wanting to rub the other man up the wrong way a little more if possible. Behind him Daryl gets up from the bed, padding over to smack at Merle’s arm in reprimand. Daryl knew what he was playing at and as usual wanted to nip it in the bud before he could get himself on a roll with the biting comments.

“Actually you do.” Rick looks grim and Merle wonders what the heck he’s done now. “I need a word Merle.” When Daryl steps a little closer, looking intrigued by what he’s hearing Rick shakes his head, looking like he can’t believe what he’s saying himself. “Alone.”

Giving a melodramatic sigh he nudges past Daryl and his sullen face to leave their cell and follow Rick. “Back in a moment Darylina, the men need to talk.” He smirks, leaving his brother to watch them go with a frown and seriously wondering if he should have bought his knife with him. Right now the best weapon he had in his bare foot half-awake state was the covering for his stump.

They move down the way to an empty cell, far enough away that both he and Rick know that Daryl won’t hear him. The place is empty aside from the three of them and Merle wonders if Rick took the time to make that happen or if they were just lucky, he figured it was the former and that made him feel even more in need of a weapon. Leaning against the wall he runs his tongue over his teeth, giving Rick a grin as the man stands before him and trying not to show his unease.

“I need to talk to you about Daryl.” Rick finally speaks, meeting his eye and immediately the mention of his brother puts Merle on edge.

Standing a little taller Merle is ready to fight his brother’s corner if he has to, already wary of Rick and the relationship he shared with Daryl and not liking the sound of things. “What about him?” He growls, protective instincts flaring up immediately.

“Well it’s more about the three of us.” And this is a conversation he never intended to have if he couldn’t help it. He knew that Daryl had a thing going on with the cop, and that as soon as he’d returned from Woodbury, things between them had carried on as they had before. So Daryl was currently enjoying the company of both of them, sharing his time between them both and though it hadn’t been spoken of out loud before, they all knew it and dealt with it. “Listen I know Daryl, I know he ain’t gonna choose between the two of us, heck if he could do that the two of you wouldn’t even be here.” Merle grunts in agreement of that, folding his arms and wondering where Rick was going with this. “But this sharing thing it’s not working.”

Sneering a little he wonders exactly what Rick is getting at. The world didn’t give anyone much choice nowadays and beggars couldn’t be choosers. “I know it fucking ain’t, but what choice do we got?” He asks, trying to keep his voice down but knowing he’s getting riled up at this conversation. “You think I like knowing you’ve touched my baby brother? You think I enjoy smelling you all over him when we fuck?” Because the first few times it had made him want to curse Daryl and punch Rick straight in the mouth.

Rick looks pissed, but doesn’t back down, instead stepping closer and talking in a hushed yell back to him. “You think I enjoy it either? Knowing you know him better than I ever will and that even though he came back, he left with you in the first place.” The cop really does look beat up about that but as usual it all turns back on him. “You’re a bad influence on your brother and I hate what it’s starting to do to him.”

Merle scoffs at that, hating that yet again he’s the bad guy when really Rick should be thanking him. “Excuse me? Who do you think influenced him the whole of his damn life?” again Rick looks uneasy but nods all the same, understanding and trying to stop them from fighting even if Merle was pissed. “You’ve got the man you’ve got today because I fucking raised him like that, so quit your bitching.” He snarls, taking a breath before backing up a little, trying to quell the urge to hit the other man. “You think I like having him want you? My baby brother that I have loved since the day he was born, sucking up to some asshole who cuffed me to a roof? It fucking irritates the hell out of me that you wandered into his life and made such a fucking impact without even trying.”

There’s a pause between them, both angry but desperate not to start a physical fight. They both know Daryl hates it when they get like that, and if they started it wouldn’t be long until his little brother was in here breaking them up. Rick takes a deep breath, stepping closer and keeping his voice calm when he speaks. “So we agree this can’t go on then. What do we do? We know Daryl won’t choose between us.”

Merle nods, shifting his weight, rubbing at the back of his neck and trying to think of a solution to their problem. His baby brother was shit at picking and choosing, despite being taught that family was everything, Daryl had gone and gotten himself attached and caused a problem. It seemed Daryl wasn’t going to be able to make a choice if he thought about it, so why not just go on instinct? “We make him choose without him realising.”

“What?”

“Talking about it will get us nowhere, so we don’t ask we just go with what Daryl picks when his brain is too preoccupied to think it through.” Merle explains, trying to be patient, he could do that since his brother seemed to like this guy so much.

Rick is still really confused, looking at him like he’s crazy and pacing back and forth a little way like a caged animal. “What put a gun to his head or something?”

As if Merle would ever allow such a thing like that to happen to his baby brother, he’s break Rick’s arm before he could even try. “I had a much more fun idea.” Giving a grin he acts confident, not wanting to seem unsure in front of the other man. “We fuck him. Whoever’s name he picks when coming is the winner. There’s no way anyone can make a conscious choice in that second, he’ll have to pick with his instinct.”

“Well how’s that going to work?” Rick just looks flabbergasted, as if this is the craziest thing he’d ever heard of, including that the dead were up and walking. He rubs at his chin, runs his fingers through his hair and just can’t get the look of confusion out of his eyes when he looks back to Merle. “I mean he’ll just say the name of whoever he’s with, it’s not going to work.”

“It will if we’re both with him.” Merle almost sing songs, enjoying the looking of quiet panic on Rick’s face when he realises what he’s saying.

“At…at the same time?”

Nodding he can’t help but chuckle at Rick’s face, all confidence flowing through him as he’s in his element of making people uncomfortable. “Unless you don’t want an answer Officer Friendly? I mean I’d be glad to take Daryl off of your hands if you’re not willing to go ahead with it, if you can’t fight your corner cause of a little stage fright.” He goads him, not sure what answer he wants to hear anymore and willing to do what he could for his brother.

Rick takes his time to reply, licking at his lips before giving a curt nod, as if he and Merle were simply agreeing about the weather and not something so intimate. When he does reply it’s with a firm jaw and a voice that doesn’t give away his obvious insecurity of the idea. “If you’re sure he can take it, I’m in.”

Merle grins widely, surprised the other man actually took up the offer but not willing to be the one to back down. “Well then let’s go and find our answer.” He pushes past Rick back out the cell and along to his own, able to feel his heart beating like a drum in his chest and the nerves of what they planned to do unsettling his stomach. He tells himself it’s not because of the act itself but more the worry of Daryl’s answer, but he’d be lying to himself if he said it wasn’t a mix of both.

“What did he say? What did you do?” Daryl is on him in a second, pushing for answers, getting in his space and making him growl a little in annoyance. His baby brother is so dramatic and though he loves the hell out of him, sometimes he just wants to smack him upside the head for being so annoying. So he does, whacking him behind the ear and frowning when Daryl hisses in annoyance. “Merle just fucking tell me.”

Talking wasn’t going to help anyone and besides Daryl would just start getting flustered and backing down from their plan. So instead he doesn’t give him the option of protesting and moves closer to his brother, twisting his fingers into Daryl’s hair and bringing him in for a heavy kiss. Daryl moans lightly, snagging his own fingers into Merle’s shirt and dragging them closer, pressing their bodies together. He bites at Daryl’s lips, enjoying the way his brother arches into his touch, presses back harder and shifts to bare his neck for him. It’s all the invite he needs, shifting down he bites at Daryl’s neck, kissing over his skin and leaving marks, scratching his teeth over his pulse point before kissing again.

Daryl groans lightly, enjoying every second as he usually does, ever since they were younger he’s been able to make his baby brother feel good in seconds, knowing every little thing that makes him shiver and arch in delight. “Mer…” His brother moans lightly into his ear, pressing against him for more before tensing in his hold. “Mer. Merle stop.”

Merle pauses when Daryl shoves at him, pulling back enough to growl in frustration and nip at the corner of his lips. Daryl is still trying to push him away, making him pissed off at the different reaction and glance up to see what his problem was. Rick is leaning in the doorway to their cell, watching them both and obviously putting Daryl on edge at being put on show. Chuckling at it all he continues kissing at Daryl’s neck, pressing further even though his brother is tense against him and still watching Rick watch them. He knows Daryl likes to keep them separated, Rick is one part of his life and he was another, and having them meet like this, getting a full show of what they were like in private has set Daryl on edge.

Rick moves closer, a smirk on his face but it’s not mocking, more soothing as he smiles, clearly trying to get Daryl to relax. His brother pulls away from him, flushed, on edge and looking lost at the situation. Rick doesn’t give Daryl a moment to explain, instead stepping closer and putting his hands on his brother’s hips. Merle watches as Rick kisses Daryl not gently but softer than he does, closer and with more care in it as he presses them together. It’s hard not to be angry at the sight, but this was his idea and if he was going to get Daryl to answer his name, then he has to let Rick take his turn.

Shifting behind Daryl he bites at his neck again, feeling the way he tenses, clinging to Rick before turning to look at him over his shoulder, eyes questioning but not complaining when Merle presses against his back, sandwiching him between the two of them. “Don’t think too much baby brother.” He purrs into his ear, nipping at the soft flesh there and placing his hands against Daryl’s lower back, feeling the tension there and wanting to relieve it. “Just enjoy it.”

From the other side of Daryl, Rick agrees, nodding before pressing more kisses over his lips, turning his face to meet his eyes and smiling softly. “This is all for you.” Rick murmurs, stroking over Daryl’s face before meeting Merle’s eyes over his shoulder. “We agreed you shouldn’t have to choose between us all the time.”

He smirks at that, watching Officer Friendly coax his brother into it with small lies and soft smiles. Daryl still looks completely lost, and Merle takes the opportunity to slide his hands beneath his shirt, tugging the fabric up over his brother’s body and revealing bare shoulders for him to kiss and bite at. Daryl shivers, pressing back against him with a sigh before moving to kiss Rick again, clearly enjoying this and not wanting to protest as much as his mind is telling him he should.

Merle isn’t willing to let this go slow, he knows Daryl and he knows if he’s given a chance to over think things, it would all end up with him panicking. So he ignores where Rick is kissing and pressing against his brother and moves to undress him fully, tugging at his belt, biting and nipping over scarred skin and muttering endearments into Daryl’s ear. Rick seems to take the hint and begins undressing himself, moving with Merle to get Daryl moaning and arching between them, wanting this more and more with each second.

It’s hard to not just go through the motions he usually does with Daryl, having to accommodate for the other man when he’s used to having Daryl all to himself, but he tries his best. Still there’s some moments they have a little fight, Merle tugging Daryl around to kiss his roughly, stroking over his thighs and pressing himself flush in a way he knew Daryl loved. “So good huh baby brother?” The endearments slip from his lips naturally, feeling Daryl shiver at them and kiss back, wanting and needing, used to the nickname when they were like this and though he’ll never admit it, Merle knew he liked it.

Taking it as a challenge Rick bites at Daryl’s neck to get his attention, shifting to mutter into his ear. “Like that huh son?” It’s a pet name that Merle had never expected his brother to enjoy, but when Rick’s fingers move to brush over Daryl’s cock, his brother moans eagerly, pressing back in desperation.

They move together to the bunk, stripping off the rest of clothing and focussing on Daryl instead of each other. Merle couldn’t give less of a shit about getting a look at Officer Friendly’s night stick, right now all he wants is to get Daryl around his cock and moaning his name like he always did. This should be easy, and going through the motions of opening Daryl up, spreading his fingers and feeling the whine and harsh breathing of pleasure from his baby brother. Daryl is arching into it all, pressing back on Merle and then up into Rick’s grasp, flushed and looking more appealing than ever.

There’s no discussion of positions, there’s only a few available to them for what they’ve got planned and Rick was already sprawled on the bunk enough for them to work around it. Growling a little into Daryl’s ear, Merle presses his fingers deeper, making him squirm and beg, pleading for more and swearing he was ready. Chuckling a little at his desperation Merle continues widening him, wriggling his fingers until he was sure Daryl was as ready for the two of them as he could be, whining and writhing about like he couldn’t last any longer without them.

Giving a quick kiss to Daryl’s shoulder he moves to prepare himself, rubbing his cock with the lubricant they’d picked up a week earlier. Glancing up at Daryl’s sudden cry of pleasure, he growls a little when Rick had managed to coax his brother to give him the first taste. Daryl had climbed on top of the cop, pressing himself down onto his hard cock and clenching his fingers on the other man’s chest. Rick was smirking, fucking cocky son of a bitch was cooing to his brother, stroking over his hips and making Daryl flush in want. “Yeah that’s it, enjoy yourself son.” And Merle swears Rick is only talking to get him pissed off at the situation, making it harder to ignore him. “I know you like taking my cock, don’t you?”

And Daryl fucking nods, whining lightly and shifting to press back down on the cop’s cock, fucking himself in a way that Merle wasn’t used to seeing from this angle. Patience was not something he had a lot of and seeing his baby brother like that, making those noises he was used to hearing just for him, was enough to push him over the edge.

He moves quickly, pushing at Daryl’s back until he was bent over further, showing himself even more to Merle and letting him line himself up. Daryl groans, burying himself in Rick’s neck at the feel of Merle pressing closer and clinging to the man beneath him as if he was going to disappear if he didn’t. “You want this don’t you baby brother?” He teases, feeling the way Daryl edges back for more, sliding on Rick’s cock and causing the cop to shiver beneath him. “Yeah my little baby so desperate for more isn’t he?”

That gets him his own nod and whine, Daryl gasping and pleading for him, begging and spreading his legs even more. Chuckling a little at the sight of him so desperate for him, Merle steadies himself as much as he can and slowly, agonisingly slowly begins to press in. Daryl whimpers, biting at his lip and burying closer to Rick, the cop moving to wrap his arms about him and keep him steady as Merle continued. It takes a while for Daryl to accommodate him properly, stretching and whining between them gasping and trembling in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Merle finds himself panting at the intensity of it all, placing his hand on the small of Daryl’s back and rubbing there soothingly whilst Rick kissed at his brother’s face. “It’s okay son, just a little more.” Rick soothes, stroking over Daryl’s cheeks and kissing him all over, swallowing the whines and whimpers of pain and making Merle wonder for a second if it’s not the first time he’s reassured his brother like this.

Shaking off the mere thought of the other man he presses in the final inch, gritting his teeth at the feeling and just holding himself steady. It’s fucking tight, tighter than he’d thought and the feel of Rick’s cock in there alongside his own is far hotter than it had any right to be. Daryl was keening, biting at his lip still, digging his fingers into Rick’s skin and clinging there as they all just let him get used to the new sensation. “I got you baby.” Merle murmurs, shifting to press against Daryl as much as he could, feeling the scarred back press against his chest and his baby brother give a small tremble. Kissing lightly he rubs over Daryl’s side, trying to ease the discomfort as much as he could, knowing this would all be worth it if Daryl just waited for it to get better. “Merle’s got you baby.”

Daryl whines, still trembling and flushed but he has the strength to push back a little, just bracing himself on Rick’s chest and easing his way back, feeling the pressure of having two cocks stretch him open at the same time. It takes a lot of effort for Merle to remain still and he can tell by Rick’s groan that he’s not the only one struggling not to just take what he wants.

When Daryl groans between them, Merle watches as his brother sits himself up a little, manoeuvring himself into a more comfortable position to enjoy this, squirming in place with a gasp. “Fuck.” He whimpers, but though there’s still a little pain in his voice, there’s a lot more pleasure overriding it. “’s so…so much.” He finally manages, voice trembling with intensity and showing his excitement in every word.

Merle groans at his brother’s enjoyment of it all, slipping his hand around to rest on Daryl’s hip and gives the tiniest of thrusts inside of him. To his surprise it’s not Daryl that moans right away, but Rick instead and as if the other man can’t help it, he gives a small thrust of his own. The feeling is incredible, having the added friction of Rick moving against him whilst Daryl squeezes around them makes him groan loudly, pressing his forehead against Daryl’s back and feeling himself shiver with his brother. He’s not going to be able to hold back much longer and from the moans coming from beneath Daryl Rick isn’t either.

“M-more.” Daryl whimpers, practically begging as he watches Rick moan. Merle groans at the sound, biting and kissing, trying to make sure Daryl was ready as much as he could. “More, please more.” His baby brother tries to look behind him and meet his eye, looking so needy and gorgeous when he was flushed like this. And just like every other time his brother had begged with that look on his face, Merle gives in.

He makes sure to go slow, not wanting to hurt Daryl or make this end too quickly. Giving another small thrust he’s surprised when Rick does the same, the two of them pushing together and stretching Daryl between them, making him gasp and moan for more again. His brother really knew how to beg when he wanted to and Merle knew whatever pain there was left was being overridden by the pleasure of it all.

It doesn’t take them long to find a rhythm, Daryl bucking between them, panting and crying out whenever he pushes back to find them both pressing deep inside of him. They’re all covered in a thin layer of sweat, the intensity and heat of the other’s bodies making them pant and groan together, stroking over bared flesh and touching wherever they could. Merle’s sure he’s probably touched Rick a few times and vice versa, but right now there’s no time to care, it’s all too much.

Daryl is writhing, riding both of their cocks desperately, muttering love and desperate words under his breath, panting and scratching his fingers down Rick’s chest in need. Biting at his shoulder again Merle slips his hand round to Daryl’s cock, not surprised to find him leaking profusely between he and Rick. His baby brother cries out at the added stimulation and presses back again, grinding himself down on them both, making them both groan and thrust harder.

The feeling of pressing deep inside his brother with another cock doing the same is more enjoyable than he’d admit and each time he presses it there’s an extra bit of friction and pleasure gained from rubbing against Rick’s cock. Beneath them both Rick is moaning loudly, still trying to kiss Daryl between gasps and run his hands all over his body.

Stroking over his brother’s cock Merle can feel that Daryl isn’t going to be able to last much longer. He knows his brother so well and the strained whimpers and whines of need are getting higher and more frequent. Another hand joins his on Daryl’s cock, stroking and slipping on the wetness there, their fingers pressing against each other before entwining over Daryl’s cock. Daryl arches into it, bucking quickly and practically squeaking in delight as they alternate between thrusting together and stroking together.

“Come on son, want you to come for me, show Rick how much you love this.”

“Is my baby going to come? Come on then, come for me, come for Merle.”

It’s a final push to win, the two of them trying to catch Daryl’s attention, fucking him harder, pushing deeper and moving their hands quicker over his leaking cock to push him over that edge. Merle bites at his shoulder, stroking his thumb over the tip of Daryl’s cock and pressing in as deep as he can. Rick squeezes his fingers around him, giving small jerks of his hips alongside him to press against Daryl’s sweet spot.

Daryl tenses around them, muscles tightening in pleasure, pressing himself back around them sharply before jerking into their grip. His baby brother comes hard, covering himself and Rick with no sound other than a long drawn out whimper and gasp. The feeling of Daryl’s muscles clamping around them sets them both off together, Merle gasping at the feeling of Rick’s cock pulsing alongside his, the two of them thrusting lazily at the feeling, moans mixing in the air of the cell. Closing his eyes in pleasure he continues moving lightly, getting every bit of pleasure he can from it all as he and Rick milk Daryl through his own orgasm, stroking at his cock until his brother is sighing and shivering between them.

When Daryl shifts a little Merle moves enough to help him get off of them both, keeping him steady as his brother tried to steady himself on shaky legs. Grunting at the pathetic show Merle grabs him around the waist, steering them both to the bunk and shoving for Rick to shift enough to let them in. The bunk is barely built for two men let alone three of them so it ends up with Merle and Rick either side with Daryl sandwiched in the middle, all of them on their sides and breathing hard.

His brother shifts enough to cling to him, nudging his head beneath his chin as he always does and sighing loudly. Though Daryl is pressing against him right now, Merle can see how his free hand is holding where Rick’s arms are wrapped around his waist. His brother can’t seem to ever make a choice between the two of them, even after all of that. Sighing deeply he meets Rick’s eyes over the top of Daryl’s head, glaring at him slightly for their current situation.

This was all Rick’s fault. He’d been the one to try and steal his brother away from him and now here he was giving them one of the most intense fucks they’d ever had and fucking smiling about it. Merle knows he’s flushed from everything, and he refuses to acknowledge that part of that is because being pressed against Rick so tightly had been exhilarating. His brother was murmuring between them, thanking them, muttering love and happiness, sighing and groaning with tiny shiver wracking his body.

They still didn’t have a fucking answer and it seemed as if Daryl still wasn’t going to be giving them one. If anything his brother seemed to think this little competition was a compromise that would be carrying on whenever he couldn’t decide whose bed he wanted to share that night. Merle hates the part of himself that doesn’t mind that idea, still scowling at Rick silently and letting Daryl enjoy his moment of wishful thinking.

“Can’t believe you did this for me.” Daryl murmurs, still blissed out and nuzzling into Merle’s side, his fingers stroking over Rick’s wrists lightly. “Knew the two of your could get along if you tried, not that I’d mind if you needed some more practice.” He laughs lightly, pressing a kiss against Merle’s collarbone and making him grunt at the thought of this happening again.

Rick is watching him with question in his eyes, obviously wondering what the solution to this predicament would be. They were in the same position they’d been in this morning and Daryl was no closer to picking either one of them. Merle grits his teeth and sighs lightly, cursing his brother for being such an indecisive little shit and wondering if he could just straight out tell him to pick. He didn’t want to share with Rick and by the looks of it officer friendly wasn’t too keen on the thought of this situation carrying on any longer either. They needed one single answer, because as good as it had been, this thing between the three of them couldn’t continue. Daryl needed to pick one way or the other.

“Love you Rick. Love you Mer.” Daryl mutters from between them, fingers lacing between each of their hands and holding them close in the too small bunk.

When he meets Rick’s gaze again Merle can’t help but smirk at their shared sigh of frustration.


End file.
